fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
GGPC08
Scary! The secret fear of Momoko! (怖い！桃子の秘密恐怖 Kowai! Momoko no himitsu kyōfu) is the eighth of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure and also is the 341th episode of the pretty cure franchise. Pilot The cures decide to see a scary movie but Momoko has afraid of scary movies but her friends insist to she go along them. Summary The episode begins with Ayame saying to her friends that she buy 4 tickets to see a new scary movie while they all are very excited about it, Momoko is scary and ask if they no want to see a more happy movie and they say no, Ki caused Momoko asking if she was scary and Momoko say not, Eri ask if she was sure because she was pale, Momoko lie saying that she was good, "Okay" Eri say. Later, Momoko try to to convince Eri saying that she was sick but Eri say "Oh! You will better before we see the movie" Momoko just smile for her. Then Momoko try to convince Ayame saying that will study all night but Ayame say "Do not worry Momoko today you will not need to study! I give to you a break", Momoko smile to Ayame that goes away. Momoko goes to the park, she was sitting in a seat and she remember that when she is a children she see a scary movie and could not sleep at night. Tsuna sit with her. Tsuna ask for Momoko if she was okay and Momoko lie saying that yes, Tsuna say that he not is baka and ask again if she was okay, Momoko hug Tsuna and say that she was scary Tsuna hugs back and ask what she was afraid, Momoko say that is because his friend will see a scary movie and want that she go along with them. Tsuna say that when she is afraid she was to sing a happy song. Momoko smile for it and say that will do it. Tsuna try kiss Momoko but she turned away and say that like Princess Peach and Mario, he will only get a hug. Momoko goes way and thanks to Tsuna. (Friend Zone! Let's go!) Later, Eri, Ayame and Ki are very excited about will see the movie. Ayame prohibits Ki go see the movie with them and Momoko says it will get the Ki for her not to be alone, Ayame say to Momoko don't worry with Ki and say that know care of herself. Momoko say that it is good and smile. Getting in the cinema, the girls are watching the movie and Momoko was very scary, Momoko remember of the Tsuna words and start to sing the super Mario bros theme song, Eri say to Momoko shut up, then Eri start to sing the Street Fight theme song, Ayame say to Eri shut up, then Ayame start to sing the green hill zone's theme song, Momoko and Eri say to Ayame shut up then they three start to laugh. Pussy appears very boring with the movie and collect the despair of a boy that is date with her girlfriend create a camera Muchitsujo. Ayame evacuates the place then Momoko,Eri and Ayame transform into pretty cures. When Mushroom will attack the Muchitsujo, The Muchitsujo create fantasmas and Mushroom is very scary, Cure Fight ask for Mushroom what she was doing Mushroom say that she was scary, While fight, Sonica ask for Momoko if she has afraid of fantasmas and Momoko say that yes and Cure Fight understand why dislikes of the boos house into Super Mario world, Cure Fight say for Mushroom don't worry because she will protect her. Mushroom smile and agree then they fight, Sonica use the Blue Sonica Wave and Mushroom and Cure Fight purity the Muchitsujo performing the Crescent Harmony, angry, Pussy leave. Mushroom, Fight and Sonica returns to be Momoko, Eri and Ayame. Momoko account that she was afraid of Scary Movies and Eri and Ayame start laughing, Momoko question what was so funny and Ayame replied that it was obvious that she was afraid and Momoko gets angry and Ayame and Eri laughing. Major Events *Cure Mushroom, Fight and Sonica transformation together to the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Cure Mermaid (In opening only) *Momoko Yoshida / Cure Mushroom *Eri Asuka / Cure Fight *Ayame Hayato / Cure Sonica *Ki Kaminari / Cure Thunder Mascots *Luma Villans *Pussy *Muchitsujo Others *Sawashiro Tsuna Trivia *Cure Mermaid appears to thanks for the 15 years of the pretty cure series. Items uses For Transformation *'GamePact' *'Cartridges' For attack *'GamePact' *'Stick/Rod Card' For keep the cards *'Card Chest' Carts used *'Cure Mushroom transformation card' *'Cure Fight transformation card' *'Cure Sonica transformation card' *'Attack Card' Locations *Odayakana *Video Game Club Category:Episodes Category:CureLove12 Category:PessoaFamosa Category:CureLove12Episodes Category:PessoaFamosa Episodes Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Episodes